Elevator Music
by BrittanyTheWriter
Summary: Elevator!verse. AU. Trapped inside an elevator with your worst enemy... what could possibly go wrong? If you said everything, you're absolutely right. In which Usagi and Mamoru are stuck in an elevator, tensions rise and relationships are formed.
1. Chapter One

i had some free time between doing homework for my classes, so i wrote this little baby up. i hope you all enjoy! the chapters won't be very long, which will make them easier to write and i'll be able to update a bit more frequently. **sailor soldiers** ( which is being written on my other account, **xhibit b** ) will take longer for updates, so this should hold you guys over in the mean time, in between time.

* * *

 **Elevator Music**

 **By: BrittanyTheWriter**

 **Chapter One**

* * *

.i do not own sailor moon.

* * *

She should have known from the moment he opened his door and stepped out as she did, that today was going to be a _very_ bad day. For the better part of thirteen years, Mamoru Chiba and Usagi Tsukino had never gotten along. If they so much as breathed the same air, verbal insults were inevitable. And when she'd found out that they lived in, not only the same apartment complex, but on the same floor as well, his apartment being only a few doors down from hers, she could have kicked herself for not paying as much attention as she should have when she was looking for a place to call home fresh out of college. But she loved her apartment, it was spacious and had a great view of the park and lake across the street and one Mamoru Chiba was _not_ going to mess that up for her. She'd just decided that she would leave at a different time to avoid him as much as humanly possible.

She'd had every intention of doing so today but as fate would have it, her alarm didn't go off when it was supposed to. Not to mention she'd slipped in the shower and bumped her head against the edge of the tub in her rush to get ready and make it out the door with only fifteen minutes to spare before she was completely thrown off schedule. No doubt if he noticed the bump on her head which she'd tried so hard to conceal with her fringe, she'd never hear the end of it. When she'd finally emerged from her apartment, it was well after eight and she had to be to work in less than twenty minutes. She was going to be late, and if middle school, high school and university had only taught her one thing, it was that being late in the professional world was never a good thing. Especially if no notice was given. She'd have to call her boss and let her know that she was running behind and would be there as soon as possible.

Of course, as she was in the middle of doing just that, she happened to, literally, bump into the one man she didn't want to see. He'd opened his mouth to give some smart assed comment about her paying attention to where she was going, but Usagi would have none of it. She offered a tight 'excuse me' before hurrying on her way to the elevator, her heels clicking against the tiled floor of the hallway as the phone was placed to her ear. She jabbed at the down button to summon the elevator repeatedly, impatiently tapping her foot against the floor as the phone rang. She ignored Mamoru who had come up behind her, she could swear he'd said something about her glaring at the meter wouldn't make it move any faster.

The elevator finally dinged, the doors opening to let passengers in. Thankfully it was empty, and she knew that both she and Mamoru would be going to the same floor so there would be no unnecessary stops along the way. The less time that was wasted, the better chance she had of not being overly late. The phone continued to ring as the car began to move downward, taking them to the motor lobby of the apartment building. She finally got an answer a moment later.

"Hi, it's Usagi," Usagi said into the phone when her boss finally picked up. "Sorry to say I'm going to be a tiny bit late to work today. I had a mishap with the alarm and the shower this morning but I'm on my way now. I'm estimating that I'll be there within the next twenty or so minutes. I just wanted to let you know."

Mamoru could hear a woman's voice speaking over the phone, assuring Usagi that it was fine since they were slow and to get there as soon as humanly possible. Usagi had opened her mouth to reply when the elevator car began to rock before they stopped moving all together and a red light washed over them.

"What the heck just happened," Usagi said, looking up at the lights overhead. "The lights just turned red and we stopped moving."

"I think the elevator is stuck," Mamoru offered. He could hear her boss asking if everything was alright. He shook his head, smirking slightly. "It looks like you're going to need more than twenty minutes before you make it to work, Usa. We might be here for a while."

Usagi wanted to scream but held her composure. She was twenty-seven now, not fourteen. She would act like an adult even if the situation was not the most ideal. Because what honestly could be worse than being stuck in an elevator with your mortal enemy on top of being late for work? At least the elevator music that had been playing beforehand had stopped. That would have only made things worse. Usagi sighed, placing the phone to her ear.

"The elevator's stuck. I'm going to have to call for help, I'll let you know when I get out of this elevator and I'm on the way."

Usagi sighed, running a hand through her loose, golden blond hair. The phone was hung up a moment later, Mamoru had heard her boss tell her that she would send her the documents she needed to go over if she didn't make it there within the hour. It made Mamoru curious as to just what Usagi did for a living. Of course, he could ask. But he was pretty positive, given their extensive history of "hating" each other, her more so than him, she would just level him with her best glare she could muster before going on to ignore the question. He ran a frustrated hand through his unruly ebony hair.

He watched her from the corner of his eye as she crawled over to the emergency phone that was set up in the elevator for emergencies like this. She picked up the red receiver and put it to her ear, pressing the button to try and get someone's attention. The phone crackled to life a moment later.

"Building security, how can I help you," the male said.

Usagi immediately recognized his voice. He was dating her best friend, Makoto. Immediately the blond felt a hundred times better, "Nephrite! Oh thank god it's you. I have a bit of a problem."

"Usagi," the man, Nephrite, answered. "What's going on?"

"Elevator three is stuck," Usagi answered. "I need you to get someone out here to fix it. I'm going to be late for work and I really can't afford that right now."

She heard Nephrite make a sound, almost as if he were agreeing with her. She could hear keys tapping in the background before he spoke again. "Alright, I've just sent an alert to get maintenance out here as well as the police. They should be here within the hour. Just hang tight and we'll have you out of there as soon as possible, alright?"

"How long are we talking," Usagi asked, she could feel Mamoru's azure eyes boring into her back and she wasn't entirely sure she was comfortable with the idea of being stuck in here with him for a long period of time. "I need an estimation, Neph."

"Hard to say," Nephrite said. "We could have you out in a few minutes, or it could take a few hours. It really just depends. So hang tight, alright? We're going to get you out of there."

Usagi blew a breath, sparing a glance over her shoulder at the raven-haired male that stood, leaning against the elevator car's wall with his arms crossed over his chest. If she survived this, she'd never complain again… if she survived.

"Well, I guess we had better make ourselves comfortable," Mamoru said with a heavy sigh. "It looks like we're going to be here for a while."

"Please just stop talking, you're using up all the clean air," Usagi said rolling her eyes, whipping her phone out to text her boss.

Mamoru groaned, it was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter Two

i'm so sorry for the delayed update! school has been hectic and we're only in the third week! but i finally found time to crank this chapter out. enjoy.

* * *

 **Elevator Music**

 **By: BrittanyTheWriter**

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

.i do not own sailor moon.

* * *

Usagi sighed, letting her head plunk against the wall of the elevator shaft where she sat. Only an hour had passed since she'd hung up the emergency phone with reassurance from Nephrite that they would work as quickly as possible to get her out of there. She really hoped that it didn't take too much longer for she and Mamoru to be freed. The sooner she could get away from the man, the better. He was taking up all the clean air and she was almost positive that she would die if she didn't get out of there soon.

She heard him sigh, the blond pulling a sour face at the sound. Just the mere fact that he was breathing the same air that she was, was enough to piss her off. She wanted to march right over and punch him in the chest as hard as she was able. But it wasn't his fault that the damn elevator chose now of all times to stop working when she was already running late for work. Usagi pouted, her cheek coming to rest against her fist as she glared at nothing.

"This couldn't possibly have happened at a worse time," the blond muttered. "First I wake up late, then I slip in the shower… now I'm late for work because I'm stuck in this god forsaken elevator with you… it wouldn't have been nearly as bad if you weren't here."

"Are you blaming me for the elevator not working, Odango," Mamoru asked, irking a brow at the pretty blond who promptly ignored him when the emergency speaker crackled to life.

"Usagi, Mamoru, you still there with me," Nephrite's voice crackled through.

"Where else are we supposed to be, Nephrite," Usagi said rolling her eyes. "It's not like we can climb out of the emergency hatch or anything."

"Calm down, Usagi," Nephrite urged. She could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke. "I was just making sure that you hadn't fallen asleep or something. I know how you are about the air."

"If you wouldn't mind getting on with what you're calling about," the blond bit out.

"Right, so, I spoke with emergency dispatch and they wanted me to check with you guys and make sure that one or both of you had supplies," Nephrite answered, she could hear papers shuffling in the background. "Snack packs, water, something to hold you guys over for a while."

"A while," Usagi asked, irking a brow.

"Unfortunately, it's going to be a few hours before they can get you guys out," Nephrite answered. "It's worse than we thought that it was going to be. And they want to make sure that you guys have water and something to eat to keep you hydrated and full while you wait to get out of there. So, have you got food and water on you?"

"I have five bottles of water, a jumbo bag of trail mix and my lunch for today," Usagi answered with a sigh. She glanced over at Mamoru who was looking back at her. "Not so sure about the good doctor over here though."

"I have my lunch, but I don't have anything to drink," Mamoru answered politely. "If you don't mind sharing one or two of your waters, Odango, I would appreciate it."

"If you call me odango one more time I'll let you dehydrate," Usagi threatened. "I think we'll be okay for a while, Neph but please get me the hell out of here as soon as possible. I don't think I can take being in here all day and now I have to call my boss and let her know that we don't have an ETA for when I'll be getting the hell out of here and to work."

"Remain calm, Usa," Nephrite urged her. "We are working as quickly as we possibly can to get you guys out of there sooner rather than later. You're stuck between the fifteenth and fourteenth floors so it's a little complicated trying to get the car moving again. It's going to take time."

"Wonderful," Usagi bit out, letting the palm of her hand rest upon her forehead. "Just please hurry up and get us out of here."

"Working on it," Nephrite answered, cheerfully. Usagi wanted to puke from how happy he sounded. "I'll check in with you guys in an hour or if I hear anything before that."

"Thank you, Nephrite," Mamoru said before the connection was lost. He glanced at Usagi as he sat down on the opposite side of the elevator car. "Well, looks like we're going to be hanging out here together for a while. What can we do to pass the time?"

"This is not an invitation for you to pry into my life, Mamoru," Usagi immediately answered as she typed away on her cellphone. She had to let her boss know that she was going to be stuck in the elevator longer than she originally expected. "We are not friends, never have been and never will be. You tortured me enough when I was younger. And if I hadn't woken up late and actually left on time, I wouldn't be stuck in this damned elevator with you right now."

"For some reason, it sounds like you're blaming me for the elevator not working again," Mamoru answered, the slightest of smiles gracing his features. "I promise, I had nothing to do with the elevator not working. I'm going to be late for work myself and I had a very important surgery I had to perform today. Someone else is going to have to fill in for me now because of this."

The blond glared at the raven hair, speaking in a clipped tone. "Sounds like you're going to miss a huge payout because of this. Sorry to hear that."

"You don't sound sorry at all," Mamoru responded. There was a slight laugh to his tone as he turned to glance at her. "Usagi, can I ask you a question?"

"You already did, but I guess so," Usagi said rolling her eyes.

"Why are we fighting with one another," Mamoru questioned. He tilted his head, curious. "Because we've been at this since we were teenagers and it hasn't stopped over the last thirteen years. You'd think that we would grow out of this phase, but we clearly have not. What even started this whole rollercoaster?"

"Let's see, high school guy accidentally gets clonked on the head with a test that had a bad grade on it before proceeding to make fun of the middle school girl whose name was on the test," Usagi recalled thoughtfully. "Every time high school guy sees middle school girl he makes fun of how clumsy she is because of her occasional klutz attacks as well as the hairstyle she decided to wear which was actually really cute thank you very much. This goes on for years until middle school girl eventually goes to high school, passes because she buckles down and gets her act together and really starts to apply herself before moving on to University where she graduated and was nominated valedictorian. But high school guy who graduated and went on to University before her then medical school wouldn't know that because he never bothered to get to know her. He just felt like being an ass all his life and making fun of the middle school girl every chance he got. That, that is why we've fought the way that we have since we met. Any more questions, Mamoru?"

Mamoru shook his head mutely. That was the last thing that he ever expected to hear from her. And now, he kind of felt bad for the way that he treated her. She had been a nice girl, always so happy and bubbly every time he saw her until he'd stupidly open his mouth and tease her. He wanted to kick himself in the ass now for the way he'd acted when he was younger.

"Good, then don't breathe so much," Usagi said just as her phone chimed. "You're using up all of our clean air. I'd rather not die from inhaling your carbon dioxide. We're in a tiny, enclosed space and it's freaking me out just a bit."

There was a sigh that passed his lips as he slumped back against the wall, casting a sideways glance at the pretty blond that sat on the other side of the elevator. "Well, if it's any consolation now, I apologize for the way that I've treated you before in the past. I was a jerk when I shouldn't have been."

Usagi shot him a glance as if to say, "you think?" before she nodded. "I accept your apology, even though it came thirteen years late. Now seriously, stop talking."

"Whatever you say," Mamoru responded with a laugh as she shot him yet another dirty look over her shoulder. "Whatever you say."


	3. Chapter Three

unfortunately i'm not able to do any updates for any of my stories on my other profile, but i can update this since i literally just wrote it. enjoy! i'm going to try and update again soon, especially once my internet is up and running at my new apartment since i just moved.

* * *

 **Elevator Music**

 **By: BrittanyTheWriter**

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

.i do not own sailor moon.

* * *

It was quiet between the two of them, Usagi working on something for work on her phone and Mamoru reading the newspaper that he'd had with him when they stepped on the elevator. Usagi struggled to keep her breathing even, attempting to remain calm. She hated being closed in small spaces. And being that she was on an elevator, trapped and with Mamoru Chiba of all people, she wanted to cry. She'd been this way since she was a small child after getting locked in a closet by her elder cousin. Being in small spaces made her uncomfortable. And that stuck with her ever since.

The keys of her phone kept clicking as she continued to type the email she was composing, unaware of the azure gaze that had fixed itself on her. He'd been mulling over what she'd told him after their last spat thirty minutes ago. He wished he could have seen before now what a beautiful, intelligent woman she'd become. And he was really kicking himself in the ass for it.

He flipped the page of his newspaper, though he wasn't really reading it. He was too focused on watching Usagi work and being curious as to what it was that she actually did for a living. He wanted to ask her, but he didn't want to incite her wrath for speaking. He'd already deduced that she was claustrophobic from her actions and something she'd said to him earlier. He placed the newspaper down.

"Usagi, may I ask you something else," he said, causing the blond to look over at him. The look on her face told him that she was annoyed that he was talking to her yet again, but he paid it no attention. He was surprised, however, when she nodded her approval for him to ask whatever was on his mind. He'd thought she would shoot him down again. "How long have you been claustrophobic?"

Usagi's eyes widened as she turned to fully look at the ebony-haired man. She should have known that he would figure it out eventually. She wasn't the best at hiding her claustrophobia in instances like this. She bit into her lower lip. "A while, why?"

"How long is a while," Mamoru asked, irking a brow. "I'm only asking because I'm trying to help with it. There are ways of navigating a situation when you find yourself beginning to feel the effects of your claustrophobia. It's a form of anxiety."

"Most of my life," Usagi finally answered. "When I was seven, my elder cousin locked me in a closet and wouldn't let me out for hours. It wasn't until my aunt and uncle returned home that he was forced to finally let me out. Being in there for so long, it really freaked me out and I've been that way about tiny, enclosed spaces ever since."

Mamoru nodded in understanding, he'd have never pegged her for being claustrophobic before now. But then again, she was never caught in a tiny space before with no way out. Not that he'd seen at least. And it didn't seem like something she was privy to talking about with just anyone.

"Well, there are breathing techniques that you can try that will help with calming your nerves," Mamoru hummed thoughtfully. "I can show you a few if you would like."

"And use up all the clean air that we have left?" Usagi said looking up at him as if he'd grown two heads. "If you haven't noticed, we're not getting any clean air in here and both of us are expelling carbon dioxide every time we breathe and you want me to do a breathing technique? No thanks."

Mamoru opened his mouth to say something when a chuckle broke up the fight. Both he and Usagi turned to look at the speaker where the voice was coming from.

"You guys are at it again, just like old times," a female voice said, mirth lacing every word. "Don't you guys ever grow up?"

"Mako, is that you," Usagi asked, hopeful.

If anyone could get those bonehead maintenance men to get her out of there quickly, it was Makoto. She had always been the no nonsense one of her friends and continuously came to her aid when someone tried to take advantage of her. She was also one of the few people that could calm her nerves when her anxiety spiked because of her claustrophobia. She was glad that she was there.

"Sure is," Makoto answered, "Nephrite called me when you guys first got stuck in the elevator. I would have been here sooner but I had to make sure the restaurant was okay before I could skip over here. How are you holding up?"

"Well, I haven't started hyperventilating yet," Usagi admitted. "But I'm pretty positive that if I don't get out of here soon, I'm going to die from carbon dioxide poisoning. We're not getting any air circulation in here and Mamoru is still breathing."

Mamoru shot her an exasperated look before rolling his eyes. Here he was trying to be nice and help her and she still has a problem with him even so much as breathing the same air as she was.

"Be nice, Usa," Mako warned sternly. "He was trying to help you from what I could see. Let him, he is a doctor after all."

Usagi grumbled, folding her arms across her chest as she glared at the speaker. What was with Makoto taking his side in this? She was her friend, not his.

"And don't pout, I can see you," Makoto chuckled. "But anyways, I'm going to go find the maintenance people and see what's taking them so long. You guys have been in there for almost two hours already, and we need to get you out. Especially you, Usagi. In the meantime though, try opening the emergency exit up top to at least let the air circulate. And try to play nice with one another, we don't need any homicides to go along with everything else that's happened today."

"I can't make any promises," Usagi muttered as she glanced up at Mamoru who had stood to try and open the emergency hatch. "But thank you, Mako. I need to get out of here, ASAP."

"Of course, you still have to come by the restaurant today and help me finalize the menu for your company's function I'm catering," Makoto said before the crackling of the speaker went silent.

Usagi slapped her forehead, she'd forgotten all about that. Of all days for her to get stuck in an elevator, it had to be today. The need to scream returned tenfold but she composed herself. Makoto would be going to speak with the maintenance people to see if she could speed the process along and get her friend out of there. And once she did, she could rush to work and finish what she needed to, as well as meet with Makoto to go over the menu for the company party.

"Sorry to interrupt your inner monologue," Mamoru said suddenly. "But, I can't get this opened. I can't reach it, I think I'm off by about five inches and that's with me standing on my toes."

"And what do you want me to do about it," Usagi demanded, irking a brow. "I'm shorter than you!"

Mamoru sighed, "I can give you a boost and you can push the hatch open. You want clean air, don't you?"

"Mamoru, you idiot, I'm wearing a skirt," Usagi shrieked.

"I'm not… Usagi, for the love of everything, just come over here," Mamoru said, pointing to the spot beside him. "I swear I'm not going to look. What do you take me for, some kind of pervert?"

"You can never be sure about anyone these days," Usagi answered truthfully as she stood, kicking off her heels before she made her way over to him. "There are perverts everywhere."

"I'm not one," he said as he leaned down. "Now, sit on my shoulder and I'll give you a boost. Once you get the hatch open, let me know."

"I swear if you look," Usagi said as she climbed onto his shoulder.

"For the last time," Mamoru said as he stood, "I'm not a pervert. Now just open the hatch."

"Yeah, yeah," Usagi grumbled as she pushed the emergency hatch up, and off, creating a small opening. She sighed in content when new air hit her lungs. At least she wouldn't die of carbon dioxide poisoning. "Alright, you can let me down now."

Mamoru did, leaning down so that she could jump off his shoulder before straightening up again. "At least that averts one problem. Now, all we need to do is wait until we get out of this elevator."

"Knowing Mako, she's already giving the maintenance guys a piece of her mind," Usagi said as she pulled out two bottles of water. She tossed one to Mamoru. "We'll be out of here in no time."

She didn't know how wrong she really was.


	4. Chapter Four

**i apologize for the late update, but it's finally done. i had a bit of writer's block. now i have to go finish these beta-reading requests i'm behind on. anyways, enjoy the update!**

* * *

 **Elevator Music**

 **By: BrittanyTheWriter**

 **Chapter Four**

* * *

.i do not own sailor moon.

* * *

Mamoru glanced at his watch. They were going on three hours now since he and Usagi had gotten stuck in the elevator. She was hard at work on her cellphone, doing something or other for the company she worked for. He, honestly, was still curious as to what she did for a living. But he'd decided that he wasn't going to pry into her private life like that, not right now at least. Especially when she was clearly very busy with whatever it was that she was doing. He knew how much he hated being interrupted, so he figured he'd extend the same courtesy to her. Not to mention she would probably yell at him for being so nosy. They were just getting on the right track, he didn't want to do anything to ruin it so soon in the mending of their relationship.

Since they'd gotten the emergency hatch opened and fresh air started to circulate again, she'd not been as fidgety about being stuck in there. She was even doing the breathing techniques he'd showed her to keep her anxiety levels down and under control. Mamoru mentally patted himself on the back. It seemed as if he were getting somewhere with the pretty blond, other than on her nerves as he'd done for the last thirteen years since they'd met. He wondered, honestly, how he was going to make that up to her. He'd already apologized, and she'd taken that better than he'd expected her to. And he wouldn't deny the attraction he had for her.

At twenty-seven, Usagi was definitely a looker. Long, shapely legs, tiny waist, wide hips and the face of an angel; complete with long blond hair and the brightest cerulean blue eyes he'd ever seen. And just like any other red-blooded thirty-year-old man, he could definitely appreciate having eye candy such as her to look at; especially if he had to be stuck in an elevator for hours on end.

Mamoru took a sip from the water bottle that Usagi had given him. Azure hues continued to watch her as she typed on her phone before pausing and writing something down in a notebook she'd kept at her side. He could see small bits of the granola bar she'd eaten clinging to the sticky gloss that covered her lips. He wanted to tell her it was there and brush it away. But he didn't want to break her concentration or touch her without permission. He'd wait until she took another break to stretch.

That break came a few moments later, he heard her sigh as her phone was placed down before she was stretching her arms and legs. He glanced up from his newspaper again. "You have something stuck to your lip, Usagi."

She blinked, glancing up at the raven hair, caught by surprise. He had to have been staring at her awful hard if he noticed something stuck to her lip when she didn't. She wiped it away before awkwardly glancing back at him. "Thanks, didn't notice that it was there."

He almost said he already knew that it had been there for a while, but smartly decided against it for fear that the small amount of progress they'd already made would be thrown out the window. She'd have asked him why he was staring, and he wouldn't have been able to come up with a good answer and then they would have been right back at square one. Instead he shrugged, lifted his paper to cover his face once again and started reading, "You're welcome."

Usagi rolled her eyes at how weird he'd been acting before picking up her phone again and continuing her work. There was silence between the two of them for a few minutes longer until she broke it again. "Hey Mamoru, can I ask you something?"

"You technically already did," Mamoru quipped, using her own words against her.

"Okay smart ass," Usagi bit out, her nose scrunched up in annoyance.

"I'm sorry, what were you going to ask me," Mamoru asked, placing his paper down on the floor before reaching for the half drunken water bottle she'd given him earlier. "If you still want to ask that is."

"Yes, I still want to ask, because I'm curious," Usagi said, finally glancing up at him again. She placed her phone down, tucking her legs beneath her as she turned to look at him. "How come you never mention your parents? Since I've begrudgingly known you, you've never mentioned them once. And Motoki let it slip once that you'd lived alone even when you were in high school. And since we seem to be in a sort of a truce right now, I figured I'd ask before we go back to hating each other again once we get out of this elevator whenever the hell that may be."

Mamoru swallowed thickly. The only person he'd ever told about his past and his parents had been Motoki. It was a tough topic for him to brooch. Especially since he didn't remember his parents all that well. "I'm surprised Motoki never told you about it. You were like a little sister to him."

"He said it wasn't his story to tell," Usagi said shrugging. "That's why I'm asking you now. I would have asked you sooner, but we were always at odds with one another, so I never bothered to ask."

"Of course, Motoki was never one to divulge someone else's secrets, let alone his own," Mamoru said with a roll of his eyes. "Well, since you asked so nicely, I guess I can tell you."

Usagi leaned back against the wall of the elevator shaft, waiting patiently while he gathered his bearings about himself to begin the tale. It was obviously going to be very hard for him to talk about if the look on his face when she'd asked him about it was anything to go by.

"My parents were both doctors," Mamoru started after a few minutes of silence. Usagi watched him carefully as he inhaled a large breath before he continued. "When I was born, they were at the peak of their careers. Miyako and Mamoru Chiba, renowned surgeons at Tokyo General and completely devoted to one another. I was their miracle child. My mom was originally told that she would never be able to have children, but then, five years into their marriage, she was pregnant with me."

"Aww," Usagi cooed, urging him to continue.

"I was a happy child, from what I can remember," Mamoru continued. "But that all changed on the day of my sixth birthday."

"Why is that," Usagi asked, curious.

"Well, like I said, it was my birthday," Mamoru reiterated. "I had begged and pleaded with my parents to go to this amusement park that was opened a few cities over and they finally agreed. When we were coming back home, it had begun to rain heavily. Mom was concerned about us continuing on to our home in the bad weather, but Dad insisted that we would be okay."

Usagi's eyes grew wide, piecing together what he was going to say next. He must have lost his parents in an accident that day. No wonder he'd never mentioned them. She would have had a hard time doing so as well if she'd been in his shoes.

"There was a drunk driver, ran my dad off the road and over a cliff," Mamoru choked out. "My parents didn't survive, but somehow I did. I had amnesia at first, didn't know who I was. It wasn't until I was fifteen that I got my memories back. When I turned seventeen the orphanage I was staying at didn't have any room for me anymore. And being that I had no family but did have the trust fund my parents left behind for me, I was able to get an apartment and support myself. I've lived here ever since."

He was surprised when Usagi wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. He could feel her tears seeping into the fabric of his shirt. He hadn't expected that kind of reaction from her, maybe just a "sorry for your loss" or an "I didn't know" and then they would continue to wait out the rest of their stay in the elevator. When she didn't immediately let go of him, his arms raised to wrap around her waist. They stayed like that for several minutes until the crackling of the speaker pulled the two of them apart.

"Oh please, don't stop on my account," Nephrite laughed. "It's good to see the two of you making progress like this. I wouldn't be surprised if you agreed to dating each other by the time you get out of there, whenever that may be."

"Was there a reason you called, Nephrite," Usagi bit out.

"Oh yeah, the reason I called," Nephrite said, she could hear him snapping. "They said that it's still gonna be a few hours before they can get the two of you out of the elevator, so hold tight, okay? You still have enough supplies to last you for now, right? If not they're gonna have to like air drop you food and stuff or whatever. You know how kids are these days with their drones and stuff."

"Thank you Nephrite, you're free to hang up now," Usagi grumbled.

All she was met with was a laugh before there was silence again. She and Mamoru shared a glance. This was definitely going to be one of the longest days of their lives. And here Usagi was hoping that she'd be able to get out and at least salvage the rest of her work day. But from the looks of it, that wasn't going to be happening. She was going to have a lot to catch up on the following day when she returned to work.

"Well, the good news just keeps coming, doesn't it," Mamoru murmured more so to himself than her.

"I knew I should have just taken the stairs this morning," Usagi grunted, unamused.

Mamoru couldn't help agreeing with her.


End file.
